Midnight Kisses
by lilylikespbj
Summary: This is not your ordinary Max Ride story. This includes love between Iggy and a girl, Fang and two girls, and is mainly written so you can imagine yourself in that spot.The story will get to mature situations, but it'll be good i promise,so please read it
1. Chapter 1

Quin walked through the chilly hallways down to the principles' office. She had been called out of class and told to report to his office immediately. Quin sighed as she made a sharp right and tugged at her rising skirt, it was so unlike her to be caught dead in pink, much less a skirt. She shook her head of her thoughts and walked into the office and waited to be called in to see the principle. As Quin waited she peered in through a crack in the blinds and saw six kids in all ages and heights in the office. She was a bit puzzled but thought back to things she might have done to be called down there with them. The door to the principles' office flew open, bring her thoughts to a hault. She walked in his office like he motioned and stood in the middle of the kids.

"Miss Louisville, will you please take our new students Iggy and Fang with you on a tour around the school, they are in all your classes, and I expect you to be nice to them and show them things." The headmaster spat at her as he leaned over his desk and pointed at her then the boys. Quin looked back at the two tall skinny boys that looked her age and gave them a nod of approval in her mind.

"Yes sir, consider it done." Quin muttered as she pulled down the back of her skirt, feeling uneasy. She looked around the office a bit as an awkward silence fell upon them. When the head master started to talk again Quin jumped a little taken back.

"Well take them now why don't you? I don't have all day for you to sit her and play around." The headmaster yelled, as he looked at them angry. Quin in her startled state turned around quickly and drug the two boys out of the room with her. She stopped in the main office and studied the boy's features. Just then did she realize how amazingly hot they both were in their own ways. One of them was tall, lean and had olive skin. His dark shaggy hair hung infront of his mysterious eyes and it gave Quin the chills. She looked over at the other boy and smiled to herself, as she looked him over too. This one was rather pale, but like the other was tall and lean. He had strawberry blond hair that was spiked at the top of his head. Quin smiled to herself and thought she might introduce herself.

"Hi there, my names Quin Louisville and I guess I'll be your tour guide Barbie today!" Quin said in a preppy voice. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself as she made fun of the preps, which wasn't anything like her style. As only one of the boys laughed and the other looked at her dumb founded she felt nervous and softly bit her bottom lip, "It's a joke from a movie, anyway, I'll be your help today, mind telling me a little bit about yourselves so we don't have to get back to class so fast?" Quin asked as she looked at the clock in the hallway and sighed to herself.

"My name's Fang, and this is Iggy, he's blind and my adopted brother, what else is there to know?" The boy now known as Fang muttered as he looked up at Quin, his dark hair falling down infront of his mysterious face. Quin looked over at the other boy who she guessed was Iggy. She had no idea he was blind, but then again, she hadn't felt him staring at her ass like Fang.

"Is he really blind? Dude that is so cool, I honestly wouldn't have guessed. Yay, you get hugs." Quin said as she embraced Iggy in a tight hug. He laughed a little and hugged her back, enjoying the sent of her perfume. Quin pulled away and smiled big before turning back around and motioning for Fang to follow.

As Fang followed behind Quin his gaze fell upon her nicely shaped ass that was rather plump. His gaze shifted over to Iggy for a moment and smiled to himself as he realized that Iggy couldn't see how beautiful she was. He shook his head and thought to himself but was quickly pulled away from his thoughts as Iggy spoke almost silently.

"Dude, you have a minute to describe her out fully or I blow you up." Iggy said as he smiled and walked with Fang. Fang smirked and looked back infront at Quin and once again found his gaze landing upon her ass as she walked. He took a deep breath and thought of words to describe her.

"Well lets see, she has to be about 5"8 and probably only one hundred and ten pounds. Her skirt looks like it's to small for even Angel but it is amazingly hot on her. Her breast are almost popping out of her shirt, and her medium length black hair looks pretty cool with the red tips. The nose ring she has is pretty cool, and she has the cutest face I've ever seen, and I could almost get lost in her blue eyes." Fang almost silently whispered back to Iggy, as he looked her over. Iggy licked his lips and pushed the thoughts of Max calling him a sexist pig out of his mind.

"And I got to hug that?! Holy shit I think I'm going to die and go to heaven." Iggy mummered back right before Quin turned around and looked at them. Fang quickly redirected his gaze from her ass to her face but found it slowly moving down south to her chest. Quin walked over to Fang and pushed him against a wall lightly, before whispering in his ear gently.

"You know, I heard every single word you said about me, and for starters, don't look at my ass or my chest, and yes I wear my clothes like this to tease horny boys like you, cause this is a piece of meat you will never get. And thanks, I love my hair too." Quin said before pulling away and smiling.

Fang looked at her and gulped before nodding, "Sorry…" He said softly and shifted his gaze to the floor.

Quin laughed a little and smiled brightly. Iggy looked around a little confused but sighed as he stood there and waited. Quin took his and Fangs hand and tugged them along with her to the end of the hall. All of a sudden a bright idea popped in her mind and she smiled mischievously.

"Wanna skip the first day and I'll just show you the boring hell whole tomorrow? No ones at my house and I have a bunch of food to eat and all of the latest video games, you boys up to it?" Quin asked as she looked up at Fang with hopeful eyes then Iggy but quickly looked back at Fang remembering that Iggy couldn't see.

"Sure I don't mind, sounds like more fun then spending time here, and we can come back here right before school ends and catch up with Max and the rest of them, come on Fang, what do you say?" Iggy said as he turned his head and looked over at him and smirked. Fang shrugged and nodded, not saying a word. Quin squealed to herself as she dragged them out of the school and towards her house.

Once there, Quin let them in and took off her shoes, telling them to do the same. She unbuttoned most of her buttons on her shirt, leaving the one in the middle the only one buttoned. A smirk swept across her face as she felt Fang staring at her. She quickly looked at him and he looked down at the floor.

"You guys can go in the living room and make yourselves comfortable, I'll be back with some drinks and chips." And with that Quin was off to the kitchen to get the stuff. Fang brushed against Iggys' hand and led him to the living room where they sat on the couch.

"She's such a tease, she unbuttoned her shirt, and only has the middle button buttoned, and you can see her bra and breast popping out." Fang whispered as quite as he could in Iggy's ear. Iggy laughed a little and turned red in the cheeks.

"Well maybe she wants you…" Iggy started to say but quickly stopped as he heard Quin coming back. She sat the stuff on the table and plopped down in the middle of Fang and Iggy. She smirked and looked up at Fang.

"So how about we get to know one another, yall tell me about yourselves and I'll tell yall about me." She said as she slouched down on the couch and took Iggy's hand and played with his fingers. Iggy looked over at her and smiled as he played back with her fingers. Quin looked back at Fang and made a funny face at him.

"Well Iggy and I are both fourteen, we have a brother and three sisters. Our brothers' name is Gazzy, and then our youngest sister is Angel. Nudge is in the middle as of girls and Max is the oldest out of all of us." Fang said as he laughed slightly at the face she was making.

"Sounds pretty cool. I'm an only child, I live with my aunt and uncle cause I don't know my real parents, I may seem like a bad ass but I'm pretty soft and I make good grades. My favorite color is black. My favorite movie would have to be Tim Burton's, The Nightmare before Christmas. I am a sucker for candy, and I love to lie under the stars at night. I haven't had my first kiss yet, I cried when I watched Finding Nemo, I'm allergic to the smell of bleach and cleaning supplies, it gives me migraines and nosebleeds. I'm so skinny because of my metabolism, even though I ate like a horse… umm wow… I don't know what else to say. " Quin said as she kept playing with Iggy's hand and looking at Fang, smiling the whole time. She let go of Iggy's hand and laid down across their laps, her head in Fang's lap, and her legs across Iggy. Iggy placed his hand on her thigh and lightly rubbed it. Quin giggled and smiled as she looked up at Fang. Fang looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked Quin as he kept rubbing her thigh. Quin looked up at him and smiled as she put her hand on his, "I'm making myself comfortable, besides I think we should watch a movie." Quin answered back as she leaned over and grabbed the remote, not caring that the only button hiding her bra and breast had come undone. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

"Oh that looks good," Fang said as she passed a show about hawks. He looked down at Quin as she left it on that channel and laughed slightly at him. He noticed her bra and blushed a little as he fought the urge not to stare.

Hours rolled by of them laughing and conversing about random things. They had forgotten the plan to meet up with Iggy and Fang's siblings at school, seeing as they all fell asleep. Quin was still spread out across Iggy and Fang, Iggy's hand still on her thigh. Quin's fingers were tangled with his as they held hands in their sleep. Maybe no one would notice that Fang and Iggy was missing, then again, maybe everyone would notice, and they would have search parities out looking for them, but who knows?

**(A/N: Ok that was probably a boring chapter cause I was just laying out the plot line. Also I would like to say that although it may seem Quin is coming off like a slut, her character will change around 3, cause she is simply teasing the boys. Also the next chapter will have the rest of the flock in it, I promise, so please don't let this discourage you from reading, I just ask that you at least wait till the 3****rd**** chapter when things start to pick up the pace and it's more fun. Well thanks for reading and please review if you want any input on this story.)**


	2. Fool Me, Fool me

(Disclaimer: I do not own any other characters so far other then Quin Louisville. This is fiction, so don't take it seriously. Also, if it seems like the characters from 'Maximum Ride' are saying things they wouldn't in the book, please do remember that I am NOT James Patterson, and I can't write like him, so I bend the characters to fit my style a little, but also try and keep them as original as possible. But anyway, continue on.)

Quin awoke as what was beneath her moved. She sat up startled and clashed heads with Fang. She pulled away holding her head and looked at him confused. Fang rubbed his head as well as he looked at Quin for a moment and took his hand off of his head and moved her hand to examine her head. He lightly touched the red spot on her head and she winced in pain.

"Kiss it and make it feel better, please?" Quin said as she pouted and looked up at Fang, not even noticing that Iggy had awakened in the mist of all the events. Fang smiled slightly and kissed the red spot on her head. Quin smiled and softly bit her bottom lip before hearing Fang mumble under his breath. He leaned over Quin and tapped Iggy's hand two times and he nodded understanding. Fang looked at the clock again and lightly pushed Quin off of him.

"I'm sorry but Iggy and I must get home, it's almost nine and we're going to be dead when we get back." Fang said as he got up and stretched a little. Quin frowned a little and nodded as she got up as well and helped Iggy up.

"I'll drive you guys, it'll be quicker, and I can get you guys out of some trouble." Quin said as she held both Iggy and Fang's hands and held her keys in her teeth. She stopped by the door and let go of their hands so they could all put on their shoes. Quin slid on her shoes quickly and buttoned her shirt back up all the way before grabbing the boys and heading out to her car.

Once they were in the car Quin followed the directions she was given and drove quickly. Soon enough she was pulling into the driveway of the house they were staying out. They all piled out her car and went inside where they were met with worried and angry faces.

"Fang what the hell where you thinking? Where have you and Iggy been? Do you have any idea what you have put use through the past hours?" A girl yelled at Fang as soon as they walked in. The girl gave him a light shove before storming past him and going outside. Quin bit her bottom lip feeling uneasy being there.

"Don't worry about Max," Another woman started as she aided the younger ones out of the room. "So where were you guys all this time?" The same woman asked as she leaned against a counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Anne don't worry, we were safe with Quin and we all just fell asleep watching a movie." Iggy said as he took a seat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Quin stood there feeling as if she didn't belong. She felt the woman now known as Anne gaze her attention on Quin's presence.

"Well that was nice of her, but a call would have been nice, just don't let it happen again. Now if you would excuse me I have to go tuck the other kids in." Anne said as she left the kitchen and went down the hall. Fang leaned against the counter and let a breath out as he looked down, his hair covering any emotions that his face may have shown. Quin bit her bottom lip and looked around not liking the silence.

"Uh I think I should be going…" Quin staggered out of her mouth as she went over and hugged Iggy, "Maybe tomorrow after school you guys can spend more time by my house cause it'll be the weekend." She added, as she stood infront of Fang undecided if she should hug him or not. His gaze locked on her eyes for a moment before hugging her gently and nodding.

"Oh Fang and Iggy have a date." A little girl squealed as she peered in from the hallway. Quin looked at her and laughed a little as she looked at her with a confused look. "I'm Angel by the way, I know, your Quin." She said as she gave a little wave and ran off back down the hallway. Quin laughed a little and shook her head.

"Cute sister you got their guys, but I'm going to go, I'll see yall tomorrow." Quin said before leaving. On her way out she noticed the girl Max sitting on the swing looking up absently. She shrugged it off and left without another thought.

Max got up after Quin left and went back inside. She saw Fang leaning against the counter and pushed passed him and Iggy and went to the kids' room's. She practically screamed as she saw that Anne was tucking them in. What was up with everyone taking her flock from her? She pushed past Anne also and went to Angel's room and sat down beside her on her bed.

"Did you pick anything up from that girl?" Max asked Angel urgently as she looked at Angel hopeful. Angel smiled and nodded, as she looked innocent.

"Yup, and she's not as bad as you think Max, she's seems pretty sweet. Oh she also thinks Iggy is adorable and Fang is hot, although she wishes he would stop starring at her butt and breast." Angel said to Max and yawned a little from being tired. Max felt the furry and anger rush through her blood. Who does Quin think she is to just come in here and turn almost three of her flock members against her? Fang and Iggy seemed awed by her beauty and personality and Angel was convinced she was a good person. Max got up and went back to the kitchen to find Fang. She gave him a motion and they both knew that it meant they needed to talk in private. Max lead Fang outside and pushed him backwards as hard as she could. Fang pushed her back and grabbed her hands as she went to push him again. He looked at her, showing no emotion.

"What's wrong Max?" Fang asked as he let go of her hands and looked at her curiously. He wasn't use to a Max like this, sure they had fought a lot, but he was puzzled as to why she was so mad about him being with Quin. Had he scared her that much by being missing?

"Everyone is turning on me, Anne is taking over with the kids, you and Iggy are off with Quin, and Angel thinks she's cool too." Max screamed at him in a hushed tone so she wouldn't draw attention to them. She sent Fang a death glare before sitting on the porch. He came and sat next to her and rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Iggy and I just made a friend, that's all, and I'm sure you and her would be good friends too if you both tried." Fang whispered to her as he looked straight into the darkness, his face never showing emotion. Max looked at him in disbelief before letting a puff of air out to show she was pissed.

"She looks like some kind of a slut, you and Iggy are such sex obsessed pigs." Max spat back at him before nudging his shoulder with hers. Fang looked at her and kept his face emotionless, although his eyes showed a bit of anger.

"And you're just jealous." Fang said under his breath as he turned his gaze back forward. Max heard him barely and furrowed her eyebrows in anger. Even if she did have feeling for Fang, she would never admit it, none the less to him.

"What do I have to be jealous of?" Max asked as she looked over at Fang, pissed at his answer. Fang slowly looked over at Max before pressing his soft, warm lips against hers as his eyes fell upon hers. Startled Max didn't kiss him back until after a few moments/ Fang kept pushing his lips gently against hers, deepening the kiss at some points . After what seemed like hours they pulled apart and Fang mumbled something incoherently. Max looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head, touching her lips gently, "I can't do this…" She muttered before running off into the yard and taking off into the air. Her wings covered the sky as Fang looked up at her confused. As Max flew away she wiped her tears and sang the lyrics to 'Lovefool' by The Cardigans. Fang sighed and got up heading back inside.

"Are you and Max dating now? Cause if you were I think that would be so cool, then you and Max could save the world and show everyone that young love isn't always like Romeo and Juliet. I told Angel you liked Max and not that girl you just met, but she said she read yours, Iggy's and that girls' mind, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Did you kiss that other girl too?" Nudge asked Fang as he walked back inside. Fang sighed and thought to himself how to answer the questions.

Being himself Fang just shrugged and walked past her going to his room. After a bit the door to his room opened and looked up hopeful that it was Max. Instead Gazzy came in and sat next to him on his bed. Fang looked down at him confused but didn't show it.

"Do you like it here so far?" Gazzy finally asked as he looked down, knowing he would get nothing from Fang's facial expressions. Fang nodded silently and looked up at the ceiling as Gazzy continued, "I feel like Iggy rather be with you and that girl…" he admitted as he looked up at Fang a little hurt. Fang knew it must be hard on the kid to feel like he was losing one of his closest friends, but there wasn't anything he could do, because physically he wasn't losing Iggy.

"I'm sure your just over thinking it kiddo, just go sleep on it and I'm sure you'll change your mind in the morning." Fang said to him quietly as he gently ruffled Gazzy's hair like Max does, hoping it would help. Gazzy smiled and nodded before getting up and leaving Fang's room. Fang laid across his bed and fell asleep with thoughts of Quin and Max.

Fang was rudely awakened by Angel running into his room with Total. She jumped on Fang and Total licked his face. In disgust he pushed them both off of him gently and ushered them out of his room so he could get ready for school. In no time they were all pilling up in Anne's car to go to school.

"Fang and I are going over to Quin's house after school, and we'll call you from there to let you know when we'll be home." Iggy said before climbing out of Anne's car with the rest of the flock. Anne nodded in approval. Iggy and Fang were left together as the flock went their separate ways. Fang looked back in alert as he felt a pair of small arms wrap around him from behind and someone whispering in his ear 'guess who.' Fang smiled as he looked back at Quin.

"You cheated, no fair. Iggy! My blind lover." Quin said with a pout for a moment but then a squeal of excitement. She hugged Iggy, putting all of her weight on him as she embraced him for a couple of moments. Iggy smiled and blushed as he hugged her back and enjoyed her sweet sent. Quin pulled away and looked over at Fang who was standing there awkwardly. She shook it off and took both of their hands, leading them into the school.

(A/N: Thanks for the 2 replies. If I have time, which I think I should, then I'll be updating everyday. None of my chapters will be shorter then 500 words, and that's a promise. I try and make them long so it makes the wait for the next one less agonizing. But urrr yes, I love reviews so pour them on.)


	3. Rag doll, Livin' in a Movie

The bell for first hour rang and like a swarm of bees all the students buzzed into class. As the tardy bell rang doors shut with a loud bang. Quin, Iggy and Fang sat in the very back of the class and paid no mind to what the teacher was lecturing about.

"So what would we be doing by your house tonight?" Iggy whispered to Quin so it wouldn't seem so obvious that they weren't doing their work. Quin looked up at him and smirked although he couldn't see it, Fang could. She looked over at Fang; her smirk still plastered across her face. Fang smiled back a little and softly bit his bottom lip.

"Well, I have this friend who wants to meet you, so it'll be like a double date." Quin whispered back to Iggy quickly as the teacher looked their way. It finally registered in her mind that she had called it a 'double date' and she gulped hoping that Fang hadn't heard her say it, but sure enough he was looking at her with wide questioning eyes. "Uhh it'll be a little party, and umm… yeah…" she quickly added nervously.

"What does your friend look like?" Iggy asked her as he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. Quin giggled a little as she mentally thought about her friend Melissa that had said she wanted to meet Iggy.

"Well for starters, her name is Melissa, she's pretty tall, about 2 inches taller then me. She plays soccer, so she has a lot of muscles. She has a honey brown hair and pretty green eyes; she dresses like a nun, but has a mouth of a rapper. She's probably the sweetest girl you'll ever meet." Quin whispered to Iggy, nodding approval to herself about her description of Melissa.

"Sounds like a babe, I can't wait till tonight." Iggy whispered back in her ear softly. Quin smiled and nodded in agreement as she looked up at Fang and studied his features. Something about how mysterious he looked lured her to him. She blushed a little as he caught her gawking at him, the drool practically hanging from her chin. He smiled a little and leaned closer to her.

"So a double date huh? Hmm sounds interesting, what are me and you going to do, movie and diner?" Fang asked with a smirk on his face. Quin shook her head and smiled as she blushed. She thought of a reply that was as witty as his.

"Of course! It would be so unmanly like to not take me out to eat and then the movies. But please do remember, I never kiss on the first date." Quin said right before the bell ring. As everyone rushed to get out of class she took Iggy and Fang's hands and led them to their next class.

Finally at the end of the day the three of them were piling into Quin's car, waiting on Melissa. When she arrived they took off and headed to Quin's house. Once there they all kicked off their shoes and went into her living room. Quin smiled as Iggy and Melissa sat on the couch talking and her and Fang sat on the other couch watching TV. She looked at Iggy and Melissa then back at Fang and sat in his lap. Fang swallowed hard and looked at Quin. She smiled and went down like she was going to kiss him but instead stopped infront his lips and whispered.

"Remember, I never kiss on the first date." She whispered to Fang, their lips practically touching. She placed her finger on his lips and put some distance between them. Fang smiled and lightly kissed her finger before pulling it away.

"Well, we'll just have to have a second date now won't we?" Fang said as he smirked over at Quin. Quin looked at him appalled and shook her head before kissing his cheek softly.

"I suppose so, but no one ever said I kiss on that date either." Quin whispered to Fang in his ear. Fang gasped a little but kept a straight unreadable face. She laughed a little and looked back at Iggy and Melissa who were making out. Quin laughed to herself and smiled at how cute they looked, sure they were both moving fast, but they both needed it. She looked back at Fang and smiled warmly. He returned the smile and Quin noticed how it lit up the room. She wondered why the boy hadn't smiled often, but when he did, she loved it.

"You know you are really pretty…" Fang said as he went into kiss Quin. She quickly pulled back before his lips crashed against hers. He looked at her a bit dazed and confused but shook it off, no longer showing emotion.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never had my first kiss, and I want to save it for when the moment is right, so can you possibly hold off on that a little longer?" Quin said practically pleading with him. He nodded understanding and kissed her cheek lightly, his hot breath making the little hairs on her neck stand up.

"I understand, and I'll wait until your ready, I promise." Fang whispered in her ear lightly as he ran his hand through her hair. She smiled and nodded a little, loving his touch. The thing about Quin was she didn't care about being a tease, just as long as the boy didn't cross any lines. One thing she wasn't and would never be is a whore, which most people labeled her as. She didn't really care though, if they had gotten to know her, they would know that she is just a nerdy kid that drives the boys' hormones crazy, not her fault.

"Thank you…" Quin whispered back to him ever so lightly. She rested her head on his chest and smiled faintly as she listened to his fast heart rate. Fang lightly rubbed her back and laughed slightly as he saw Melissa and Iggy still making it out. Although he wished he could be doing it with Quin, he remembered something. If Max were here, she probably would make out with him, then again when he tried she pushed him away. Why were girls so complicated? Quin listened to Fang's heartbeat, pretending that it was singing a song for her, and slowly but surely drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Quin," Fang started to say but hushed his voice as he realized she had fallen asleep to his heartbeat. He gently kissed her forehead as he wrapped an arm under and above her legs and the other under her breast and stood up. He carried her upstairs and looked around for her room until he saw a sign on one of the doors that said 'Princess Quin'. He snickered to himself at how vain that sounded but entered into her room. Her room was black with lilac stripes that had sparkles in the paint, her bedspread was a 'Nightmare before Christmas' one and he remembered she had noted that was her favorite movie. The bed was elevated and her room was rather clean. He shrugged off his thoughts and lightly laid her across her bed. In a sleepy daze Quin awoken and pulled him down with her on the bed.

"Cuddle with me and keep me safe while I sleep, please?" Quin asked him half asleep. Fang looked at her with wide eyes but nodded as he leaned up and took off his shirt. She leaned up as well but went back down feeling dizzy, "My PJ's are in the second drawer in the dresser, would you dress me please?" she asked him. He nodded and rolled off her bed and went over to her dresser, picking out the smallest pair of shorts and a shirt that looked promising to show some skin. He headed back over to the bed and helped her sit up. He took off her shirt and blushed as he felt himself starring at her bra.

"Just take it off, but close your eyes." Quin said with her eyes closed as well. Fang nodded and slowly reached around her back and unhooked her bra, letting it slowly slide down her chest. He forgot to close he eyes and bit her bottom lip as he looked down at her breast. They were a shade lighter then the rest of her body, but her soft pink nipples seemed to arouse him more then he would have expected. He gulped and put the shirt on her, lightly touching her nipples on his way moving the fabric down. Quin gasped a little and opened her eyes as his fingers ran over her bare nipples briefly.

"Sorry… I couldn't see, you told me to have my eyes closed." Fang said quickly as he looked away and blushed madly. Quin smiled and shook her head before sleepily closing her eyes again as she mumbled for him to continue. He lightly pushed her so she was lying back down. His fingers trembled as he unbuttoned her pants and slowly unzipped them, getting a peak at her 'Hello Kitty' underwear. He tugged her jeans down and tried not to get more aroused as he realized she was wearing a thong. He quickly put the shorts on her before he got aroused enough to get a boner. He laid her straight and took off his jeans as well. Just as he was going to crawl in bed with her, he remembered he should at least call and warn Anne. Quin stirred a little and rolled over, looking at him still half-asleep as he walked towards the door, "Where are you going?" she whispered out to him.

"I'm going to call Anne and tell her Iggy and I are going to crash here, I'll be back in a minute." Fang reassured to Quin before leaving her room and going down the stairs to the foyer. He peaked in at the living room and saw Melissa and Iggy asleep. He smiled and dialed the number to Anne's, half tempted to hang up as he heard a familiar voice answer the phone.

"Hello?" Max said as she answered the phone. In fear Fang froze unsure of what to say or do.

"Can I speak to Anne, please Max?" Fang choked out knowing she would refuse.

"She's asleep, I said I would wait up for you guys, so how much longer?" Max asked in a persistent tone, sending chills down Fang's spine.

"We'll be staying over by Quin's tonight, so tell her not to worry and we'll be back in the morning." Fang said, quickly hanging up the phone as he heard her yelling stuff into the receiver. He quickly went upstairs to Quin's room and crawled into bed next to her. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him loosely as she rested her head on his chest and lightly kissing it, falling back to sleep soon. Fang wrapped his arm around her and soon fell asleep right after her.

In the morning Quin awoke as Fang tossed a little in his sleep. She sat up and rubbed the crust build up in her eyes as she focussed them. She smirked to herself as she thought to have a little fun. Suddenly she climbed ontop of Fang, making him wake up quickly, but soundlessly. He smiled up at her and rested his hands on her hips as she straddled over him. He peaked down at her breast and smiled as he saw her tender nipples penetrating the surface of the tight tee he had picked out for her. Surely she noticed him starring but smiled before pressing her chest against his stomach, and moving downward, her ass popping up in the air. Fang gasped a little as he felt himself getting aroused. He wasn't sure about many things in life, but he was sure of two things. One he was attracted to Quin physically and emotionally, and the second was she could turn him on even in a nun's outfit. Quin smiled as she climbed out of the bed suddenly and smiled at him, motioning for him to follow her. He got up as thoughts filled his head of how he could push her up against the wall and just take her now, but resisted and followed her into the bathroom. 'What in the world did she want?' Fang thought.

(A/N: Ok, so I hope this one was good, and longer. The fourth chapter is in progress, and it gets a lot maturer in that chapter and it shouldn't be to disappointing… well I hope not. Anyway, I want to say thank you to everyone that has read this, but I would also like to say sorry for the wait. Yesterday my friends wanted to drive around, so we did, and I didn't get home till late, and I had to take a shower, do my homework, write some of this, and read some of 'Twilight'. So as you can see, I'm pretty damn busy, so please do understand, that if there is a day or two day wait on a chapter, chances are, I'm probably sick like I am now, or I'm busy, but I promise to update at least once a day, and maybe twice on the weekends. But anyway, thank you for reading and please review.)


	4. You fuck so good i'm on top of it

Quin pulled Fang into the bathroom and smirked as she pushed him against the wall and locked the door behind him. She pulled his hands so they were above his head kissed his neck. He tilted his head to the opposite side so she could better kiss and suck his neck. She ran her hands down to the tip of his boxers and gave them a light tug. Fang looked at her with wide eyes before not wasting another moment. He pulled off her shirt, pushing her back against the other wall sharply. His lips pressed against her hard nipple and he swiveled his tongue around it. Quin titled her head back and gasped as she enjoyed the mesmerizing things he was doing to her. Her knees weakened a little as he softly bit her nipple and rubbed the other with his thumb as he grasped the breast around it. Her breaths started to deepen as she tilted her head back and let a soft moan of enjoyment escape her lips. He finally released her nipple and looked up at her, his eyes doing the talking for him. She nodded in approval but soon gasped loudly as he pulled down her thong and shorts down in one swift movement. Fang looked her over up and down, taking her in breath taking features. He slid his hands between her legs and smiled as he felt moisture. Quin arched her back, pushing herself closer to him as another, yet louder moan escaped her lips. Fang was making her wet, and she hated him for it. She had promised herself she would never get this far with a boy unless she was in love, but that mysterious way of his lured her into him, and she was trapped, letting him do as he wished to her now naked body. Fang pulled away noticing she was distracted. He looked at her worried and lightly stroked her hair as he kissed from her forehead to her cheek and whispered to her.

"Are you ok? I was moving to fast, wasn't I? I'm so sorry Quin…" Fang said to her with sincerity in his voice. She looked at him with wide eyes and smiled a little. She shook her head suddenly and leaned over and started the shower.

"No, it's fine, I've just never done that stuff before, and I kinda didn't want to until the moment was right and special, but I suppose we can save the specialness for, if and when we get our first kiss." Quin told him reassuringly. Fang looked at her still a little sad that he had done all of that. She kissed his cheek and tugged his boxers down around his ankles. She smiled big as she realized his size and tried not to imagine what it would feel like, although she knew the pain would be excruciating. He bit his bottom lip nervously but smiled at her. She took his hand and led him into the shower with her, where the warm water hit their bodies. Fang froze as he realized he hadn't told Quin about his wings yet and was surprised she hadn't caught a glimpse of them now. He kept his back against the far wall, and made sure that Quin stayed infront of him at all times. He felt himself getting more and more aroused as he watched the water hit her nude body. She glanced at him from time to time and shook her head. Finally when he couldn't take it anymore he pinned her to the back of the shower and she wrapped a leg around his waist. Fang made sure she didn't see his wings as he moved them. Feeling confident he slid his hand back between her legs again. He frowned a little, not able to tell if he was making her wet or the shower was, but either way, he enjoyed the feel of her warm moist clit at his fingertips. He moved his fingers down to her hole and pushed a finger in slowly. Quin tilted her head back against the shower and arched her back towards him, pushing his finger further in her. He kissed her breast as he pushed two fingers in her, noticing how tight she was. He smiled to himself as he continued.

Hours passed and the water in the shower had gone from warm to ice cold. Quin had three orgasms and promised Fang she would blow him later. He smiled at her offer and wrapped a towel around his waist as they stepped out of the shower. Quin wrapped a towel around her as well and took his hand, leading him back to her room. She locked the door behind him and smiled as she pushed him on her bed, pulling the towel off from around his waist. Fang looked at her as he smirked and propped his head up so he could watch as she slowly took off her towel. He over looked every perfect inch of her body and soon enough he was as hard as rock. Quin pressed her body against his as she kissed down his chest and mumbled a little.

"I've never done this before..," Quin admitted as she reached along his v-cut and kissed hit as she ran a finger up and down his erection. Fang groaned a little as he buckled his hips and bit his bottom lip hard, looking up at her ceiling.

"It's ok, neither I have I, it comes naturally, I can tell you'll be good baby." Fang reassured Quin before she took his dick in her mouth. She almost choked on his size but kept going. She soon took in his full length as she sucked him faster. Every once in a while when she came up, she'd let her tongue whip around his head and her hand jack him off vigorously as she swallowed little drops that had came out. She smiled into his dick as she kept going, loving the noise he made when he groaned and moaned. She deep throated him a couple of times as his hand fell behind her head and pushed her mouth further down on his length. She looked up at him as he looked down at her, pleasure written across his face. She realized that this was almost the first time she was able to read his emotions on his face, and she liked it, it made him look more alive. Finally he shot his load in her mouth with warning and she swallowed, loving the taste. She slowly stopped and pulled away, lying down next to him. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead as he held her tight.

"That was amazing Quin." He whispered in her ear lightly. She smiled and nodded agreeing. She froze for a moment when she realized all the things she had down with Fang, most of which was both of their first times. This wasn't how she had wanted any of it to go and she suddenly felt depressed on the inside. Sure she still had her first kiss to get, and she was technically a virgin, but she had done things, things she didn't expect herself to do until she was at least twenty. She sighed, how did Fang have this effect on her?

**(A/N: Ok, so I know this one is short, it's only a measly one thousand words. I know it's sickening, but I wanted to get this one out their cause I have to go to bed soon, or my father will go crazy. See I'm sick and he wants me resting, which I think would be good cause my eyesight is kinda going to hell at this moment. So anyway. Oh, who keeps reviewing me anonymously?** **I love that you review, but if I could send you a message, maybe I could use your help and you could get sneak peaks in on the chapters. But anyway, I'll have five out by tomorrow, and possibly three. Again I'm sorry this one is so short.)**


	5. Why dont you be my gf I'll treat ya good

Fang noticed Quin was distracted but shook it off as he gently kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled. That smile seemed to light up Fang's world as he noticed the beauty in Quin. She softly kissed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Should we go check on Iggy and Melissa and bring you and Iggy home, or should we just stay in bed a while longer and snuggle?" Quin asked as she smiled playfully up at Fang and sat up a little, her sheets tangled on her body, barely covering up. Fang smiled and shrugged a little as he sat up as well and kissed her shoulder gently.

"As appealing as the second one sounds, I think we should check on Iggy and Melissa for and then probably head back home before Max loses her head." Fang said as he caressed her cheek. Quin frowned and sighed as she pouted a little. She looked up in his eyes that only showed one thing; kindness. She felt butterflies in her stomach as they both stared intently in each other's eyes.

"Why is your sister so mad that you hang out with me?" Quin blurted out suddenly, not realizing it herself until after the words were spoken.

"She's just mad that Iggy and I will become more close with you, and just leave her, she's scared your going to take away her family, the only thing safe she has left. It's nothing personal against you baby." Fang told her as he gently stroked her hair, tucking some of it behind her ears. Quin smiled and nodded a little.

"Yeah well if anything, I wouldn't take her whole family, just you." Quin said with a smirk as Fang gave her a questioning smile.

"Oh yeah? And what would you do to me?" Fang asked her as he rose his eyebrows sharply.

"Mmm, that is for me to know, and you to never find out, unless I get my dreams bought to life." Quin replied back as she wrapped the sheet around her and went over to her dresser to get some clothes.

They both got dressed and went down the stairs, holding hands. Iggy and Melissa were still on the couch, sleeping soundly. Iggy's arms were wrapped around Melissa safely and she slept with a smile on her face that seemed to light the room up more then the sun peering through the curtains. Quin took Fang's hand and led him over to the other couch where they sat and waited for Iggy and Melissa to wake up.

Max had woken Angel up early and took her out flying. She followed her instinct and was at Quin's house in no time. The landed in her backyard and Max looked over at Angel with seriousness on her face that frightened the little girl.

"What are you picking up from them?" Max asked Angel curiously as they leaned against the side of Quin's big house. Angel made a disgusted face as she got some of their thoughts and gagged a little.

"Iggy really likes this Melissa girl, and she loved the way they kissed for hours last night. Quin thinks she's falling for Fang, and she's a little sad about some of the things they've done. Fang misses his hand being between…" Angel stopped and looked at Max with wide disgusted eyes. Max looked at her with pleading eyes to carry on. Angel took a deep breath and composed herself, "Fang misses his hand being between Quin's legs, and hopes that some day soon he can lose his virginity with her. He thinks he's falling for her too… but he loves you as well." Angel rubbed her head in confusion and disgust. Max's mouth nearly hit the floor as Angel spoke. She fought back the tears and quickly left with Angel, leading her back home. Once she had Angel home safe and sound, Max flew off and cried.

Iggy and Melissa woke up a while later to the laughter of Quin and Fang. Quin had just got finishing telling Fang about one of her many childhood stories and he couldn't help but to give a wholehearted laugh. Iggy and Melissa looked over at them confused but soon sat up and got rather close. Quin looked over at Fang and smiled as she bit her bottom lip and offered to cook them all breakfast. They all politely refused and continued with being close to each other. Fang kissed Quin's forehead and rubbed her back lightly as she pouted and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't cook that bad, do I Melissa?" Quin asked with protest in her voice and a hint of whine.

"Define bad?" Melissa muttered as she kissed Iggy's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Iggy smiled as he ran his hands up and down her back, playing with her bra strap once in a while. Quin groaned and looked at Fang hopeless. He sighed playfully and threw his hands up in the air defeated.

"Ok, you can cook breakfast for me, but after that, Iggy and I have to get back home." Fang announced as he lightly moved Quin into a standing position. She smiled and took his hand leading him into the kitchen happily. She opened up the fridge and sighed as she looked back at him.

"What do you want sweetie?"

"What do you have?"

"Hmm, I can make uhh," Quin paused and looked over the items stocked in the fridge and bit her bottom lip gently, "Cereal?" Quin more asked then stated. Fang laughed and nodded as he took a seat and waited to be served. Quin placed two bowls on the table and sat next to him. They both ate silently, driving Quin insane.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Quin asked as she finally broke the silence. Fang looked up at her from his cereal with questioning eyes, and she felt the need to clarify herself, "Are you going to tell anyone about the things we did?" Quin whispered as she played around with the floating cereal in her bowl. Fang made an 'O' face and bit his bottom lip softly.

"No, I don't feel the need to. Why are you?" Fang retorted the question back to her, making her tense a little. She wasn't going to, but she new people would figure it out if they suddenly started holding hands at school and whispering stuff to one another.

"No, I'm not, but does this mean we're together?" Quin finally spoke, her voice a little raspy as she forgot to swallow. Fang looked at her a little confused but took a bite of his cereal.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… are we like dating?"

"Well, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Fang asked slowly as he looked up from his cereal to Quin. Their eyes met and they both smiled. Quin looked away blushing as she nodded. Fang smiled wholeheartedly as he reached across the table and took her hands, "Then Quin, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Duh Fang." Quin laughed a little as she laced her fingers with his and softly kissed his cheek. Fang's smile grew bigger as he ran her fingers through her hair softly. He moved in to kiss her until someone cleared their throat in the kitchen. Quin sighed as she saw Iggy and Melissa standing in the kitchen. Fang and Iggy said by to the girls as they left, making them stay there so they could 'walk' home. Finally both the girls gave in and let the boys walk home.

As soon as they were out of sight Fang and Iggy took off, flying into the bright sky with might. They arrived home in no time and both walked in the house quietly, not wanting to wake anyone that was sleeping. Fang looked up confused as he saw Max sitting on the couch. He was puzzled as to why it looked like she was crying. Only did then he realize she was. Max looked up and saw the boys, giving them a look of disgust.

"You messed around with Quin?! I don't even know you anymore Fang, what has gotten into you?!" Max yelled as she stood up and shoved Fang as hard as she could. He fumbled backwards a bit but shoved her back once her regained his balance.

"Yes I messed around with Quin, is it wrong to do things with my _girlfriend_?" Fang yelled at her as he shoved her a little. Max and Iggy looked up at him with wide eyes. Fang shifted a little and sighed as he rolled his eyes and defended himself, "What? I asked her out and she said yeah, we really like each other. Iggy close your mouth, you made out with Melissa after knowing her for what a minute? I haven't even kissed Quin yet." Fang defended himself as he looked up at them with a blank face. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed a little. He had hurt Max, and that was one thing he never wanted to do.

"You haven't kissed her? But you've had sex with her?" Iggy asked as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. He kept his voice low so the younger kids nor Anne would hear. He looked up at Fang with a look of confusion. Fang sometimes had sworn Iggy was blind, even though he was, at times you would swear he wasn't.

"Yeah… well it wasn't sex, it was more along the lines of… what do they call it? Uhh a blow job and some fingering." Fang told Iggy as he sat beside him at the table, looking up at the ceiling. He held back a smile as he thought about Quin and her soft moans. Max sighed and rolled her eyes as she stormed out of the room. Iggy smirked a little bit and turned his attention over to Fang.

"Tell me about it, please?" Iggy begged a little. Fang thought about it and sighed as he realized he had told Quin he wouldn't tell. He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking.

"I'll tell you, but I told her I wouldn't tell anyone, so if you say anything, even to Melissa, I will kill you, got it?" Fang told him as he glared at Iggy. Although Iggy couldn't see it, it still made Fang feel better. Iggy gave a fast nod, matched with a gleaming smile. Fang paused a little before continuing, "Well it started when she dragged me to the bathroom with her. She wanted us to take a shower together, but as soon as I got to take her clothes off, I couldn't help myself. Her breast, oh god her breast were amazing," Fang paused a little and smiled as he recalled his memory. Iggy smiled and nodded, indicating for Fang to continue.

"Well after I messed around with her breast for a while, I slid my hand between her legs, and it was amazing. She was wet, for me, and she moaned for what I was doing to her. It was just amazing, and we kept going till my hand got to cramped and the water went from hot to cold," Fang took a deep breath, smiling bigger as he recalled his memory once more before continuing again, "Then when we got back to her room, she gave me the best blow job. Iggy you have to get one from Melissa, they are amazing." Fang finished with a smile on his face.

"Dude you are so lucky! Are you going to come back over there tonight with me?" Iggy asked as he leaned back in his chair a little and closed his eyes. Fang smiled as he thought of the perfect way to get his first kiss with Quin. He nodded, knowing Iggy could hear. Fang got up and went to his bedroom, where he fell asleep to be well rested for the night that lay ahead of him.

**(A/N: Ok, sorry this took so long to put out there, but I'm a pretty busy person. And in all defense, it's long, so the wait should have been worth it, hopefully. Well anyway, please read and review, cause that's what keeps me going. And I promise to have the next chapter up pretty soon, I'm not going to say if it'll be tomorrow or sometime in the middle of next week, but it shouldn't be more then a week. So hold tight, and leave some reviews. Thanks for reading )**


End file.
